


[Деанон] Обратно со звёзд

by WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Original Work
Genre: WTF All Space 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, деанон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: Деанон WTF All Space 2021
Kudos: 8





	1. Обратный путь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Деанон космокоманды

Деанон команды

[](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1x3j3tQquHCexGsCRWWiAlfZWtktCxkru1WkBiAykdhM/edit)

Ачивки  
(совместное творчество штурмана и Подозрительного Объекта)

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
|   
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Команда идёт на ФБ-2021
> 
> [Профиль (diary.ru)](https://www.diary.ru/member/?3241739)   
>  [Дискорд (командный сервер)](https://discord.gg/4pFTyJS)   
>  [Твиттер](https://twitter.com/space_fb)   
>  [Мастер-пост ФБ-2020](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219678153_fandom-all-space-2020-deanon.htm)   
>  [Мастер-пост WTF-2021](https://fb-reklama.diary.ru/p220393591_wtf-all-space-2021-master-post-i-deanon.htm)


	2. Деанон по квестам

Деанон по квестам  
  
---  
_Арты для оформления_ | Rin_Iris |  |   
_Баннеры и аватары_ | bene_gesserit |  |   
_Клип_ | bene_gesserit |  |   
_Верстка_ | SantAiryN |  |   
_Работа_ | _Канон_ | _Автор/переводчик_ | _Бета_  
Блеклый серый | Легенда о героях Галактики | kelRian | bene_gesserit  
В чужом пиру похмелье | Трудно быть богом - Братья Стругацкие | Sandie_Zyryanova | -  
Где нет пустынь, ветра и одиночества | Доктор Кто | April_Kaj | bene_gesserit  
Девяносто процентов | Интерстеллар (2014) | bene_gesserit | SantAiryN  
Джунгли Эвридики | Приключения Алисы - Кир Булычёв | kelRian | bene_gesserit  
Импульс Логовенко | Волны гасят ветер - Братья Стругацкие | Sandie_Zyryanova | -  
К чёрту гравитацию! | Пространство (ТВ) | Florka | bene_gesserit  
Луч света в темном царстве | Пятый элемент (1997) | SantAiryN | bene_gesserit  
Перемотать, повторить | Космоолухи - Ольга Громыко | achenne | bene_gesserit  
Персик, груша, слива | Homestuck | Сейм-4ан | bene_gesserit  
Платонически | Космические войска (2020) | pilfer_rinse | bathfullofglass  
Потерянное время | Затерянные в космосе (ТВ) | Walter_K | bene_gesserit  
Проблемы с... Фёрби? | Стар Трек | Сейм-4ан | bene_gesserit  
Рептилоиды у нас в подсобке | ориджинал | Rin_Iris | bene_gesserit  
Свидание | Истории Аркадии (ТВ) | Walter_K | bene_gesserit  
Скрыть нельзя рассказать | Солярис - С.Лем | Helen_scram | -  
Тофет | Секретные материалы (ТВ) | bene_gesserit | SantAiryN  
Чужой среди нас | Пространство (ТВ), Among Us | Florka | bene_gesserit  
_Работа_ | _Канон_ | _Автор_ |   
[Art] Галактион | Загадочная планета (1974) | averon23 |   
[Art] К звездам | ориджинал | bene_gesserit |   
[Art] Полет к голубой планете | ориджинал | Rin_Iris |   
[Collage] Inside and out | Пекло (2007) | Yunna-in-the-universe |   
[Collage] Sacrifice | Пекло (2007) | Yunna-in-the-universe |   
[Collage] Возвращаюсь домой | Интерстеллар (2014) | bene_gesserit |   
[Collage] Темная сторона солнца | Темная сторона Солнца (Т.Пратчетт) | Mor-Rigan |   
[Fanvid] Монстры | Чужой: Воскрешение (1997) | bene_gesserit |   
[Fanvid] Прикосновение? | Солярис (2002) | bene_gesserit |   
_Работа_ | _Автор_ |  |   
[Appliqué] Chess in space | Norda |  |   
[Appliqué] Каратэ 23 века | Norda |  |   
[Handmade] Издалека, из темноты | Norda |  |   
[Icons] Fantastic planets | Yunna-in-the-universe |  |   
[Painting] Fly me to the Moon | bene_gesserit |  |   
[Photoset] Новогодний космос | Mor-Rigan |  |   
[Print] Подозрительный Объект | bene_gesserit |  |   
_Работа_ | _Канон_ | _Автор/переводчик_ | _Бета_  
Апотекарий | Warhammer: Horus Heresy | Sandie_Zyryanova |   
Дальний космос | Приключения Алисы - Кир Булычёв | kelRian | bene_gesserit  
Две параллельные прямые | Легенда о героях Галактики | kelRian | bene_gesserit  
Драгоценное | Ориджинал | achenne |   
Его лучшая в мире девушка | Факультет (1998) | Helen_scram |   
Недружба | Warhammer 40.000 | Sandie_Zyryanova |   
Операция под прикрытием | Ориджинал | bene_gesserit |   
Пепел и травы | Аннигиляция (2018) | bene_gesserit |   
Розовый лосьон | Ориджинал | Rin_Iris | bene_gesserit  
Спасательная экспедиция | Ориджинал | Sandie_Zyryanova |   
Ядовитый вулкан | Приключения Алисы - Кир Булычёв | kelRian | bene_gesserit  
_Работа_ | _Канон_ | _Автор_ |   
[Art] Тентакль Тентаклиевич и дама сердца | ориджинал | bene_gesserit |   
[Collage] Cosmos Is Dangerous | ориджинал | SantAiryN |   
[Collage] Следы пропавшей миссии | Аполлон-18 | bene_gesserit |   
[VID] Do Not Open | Alien: 40th Anniversary Short Films | bene_gesserit |   
[VID] Близнецы | Дети Дюны (ТВ, 2003) | bene_gesserit |   
_Работа_ | _Канон_ | _Автор_ | _Бета_  
[Appliqué] Первые несколько секунд | ориджинал | Norda |   
[Appliqué] Первые полдня | ориджинал | Norda |   
[Music] Тонкая настройка | ориджинал | ehoo |   
Космос как предчувствие | Легенда о героях Галактики | kelRian | bene_gesserit  
Порочный шёпот | Доктор Кто | Сейм-4ан | bene_gesserit  
Пред-чувствие | Ориджинал | kelRian | bene_gesserit  
Преподобная мать | Дюна (2020) | bene_gesserit | 


End file.
